The Problem was Bovril
by Arabesque
Summary: -post Goliath one-shot-   Alek and Deryn's relationship is getting along fine... Except for the actions of a certain pesky beastie that follows them everywhere and is known for repeating sounds and noises. Even ones they would rather stay private.


Thought of this while playing piano.. you can tell that I'm real focused right?

Enjoy~  
>Edit: Forgot Disclaimer.. -I'm stoopid...<br>The Leviathan series and characters do not belong to me! They belong to Scott Westerfeld. :D

* * *

><p>Deryn bit back a curse as she almost tripped, <em>again,<em> as she stumbled back a bit madly, with only Alek's arms keeping her upright.

It was such a hassle, really, having to learn how to dance! She would rather be back on the _Leviathan_ any day. But instead, she had agreed to join Dr. Barlow. Looking back at that, Deryn mentally kicked herself, but it was the only way she could have stayed with Alek, so no regrets.

Speaking of Alek, he was now looking back at her with an amused expression.

"You would think that someone so agile on a moving ship would have better luck moving her feet somewhere stationary."  
>Deryn glared at him and retorted, "Get stuffed. Not everyone spends years of their life learning to waltz. Useless thing, dancing is."<p>

Alek blinked and replied, "Well, you'd better get it down if we are to fool anyone next week."

How could Deryn forget?

They had just joined the Zoological Society, and Barlow was already sending them on crazy missions. For this one, she would have to disguise herself as a girl (Haha!) and go undercover to skulk for some "highly important" information about some new species created by the French that they were keeping a secret from the rest of its allies.

Who better to send than a would-be heir and his mysterious female consort? Deryn could think of a few people, but the daft boffin deliberately asked for the two of them to complete this task.

To make matters worse, she had to wear a dress to practice. Although she had enjoyed seeing Alek's expression when she walked in wearing the preposterous red thing, the foreign feeling silk kept tangling between her legs. (And did she mention that heels were the worst invention ever! Deryn missed her comfortable boots already, though it was fun looking down at Alek from her even higher point of view).

Bovril, observing the odd couple from a plush chaise, chuckled. "Waltz funny."

The mischievous beastie's vocabulary had grown more, and now it could form even better sentences, not that this was always a good thing.

Alek and Deryn had been exploring their new relationship together. Which included kissing, wandering hands, and the occasional hiding in dark rooms together. They hadn't "done the deed" yet, as Deryn liked to call it, not that they were in a hurry.

The problem was Bovril.

The beastie generally accompanied one of them everywhere. And nowadays, the couple was mostly found together, so the lorris' observant eyes and ears could pick up on everything Alek and Deryn did.

"Aleeekkkk!" the beastie would moan, imitating Deryn's voice when she and Alek were experiencing a more heated "session."

Or it would say "Deryynnn!" in a perfect imitation of Alek's voice filled with desire.

Everytime this would happen, the victim being called would experience

1. Their pants becoming a little too tight (the former)

2. A pool of heat rushing to their stomach. (the latter)

Needless to say, something had to be done about the beastie.

One day, while Deryn was carrying Bovril on her shoulder and walking down a public hall, she heard Aleck whispering huskily in her ear, "Shall we find a more private place?"

Shivering, she whipped her head around, looking for the speaker. Then, seeing no one she whacked her head mentally and glared at Bovril. "Stop that!"

Bovril, finding it most amusing, chuckled hilariously. It found teasing its "owners" most fun.

Another day, after the two had just practiced the waltz some more, Bovril happened to cause more ruckus.

Alek and Barlow were reading books, and Deryn was studying an aeronautic handbook. Bovril was sitting on a couch, chattering with Dr. Barlow's lorris.

The two beasties were looking very mischievous indeed. Then, Deryn heard herself moan lustily. Even though she herself hadn't said a word. The three people in the room froze. Alek looked up worriedly at Deryn while Dr. Barlow just quirked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't me!" Deryn protested, "It was the daft lorris!"

Bovril looked up innocently, while Dr. Barlow's lorris just laughed.

Barlow looked at the two, now highly embarrassed teenagers in the room and coolly said, "I don't want any children scampering around in the room for at least another five years. Is that clear?"

Deryn's jaw dropped, while Alek seemed at lost for words. Both of their faces were bright red.

The boffin and her lorris left the room, leaving the two teenagers to glare at Bovril.

"Bovril, you have got to stop it!" Both of them said, almost at the same time.

The beastie looked at the two of them and closed its eyes, curling on the velvet of the sofa.

Alek smiled. Of course Bovril would choose right now to take a nap. But while the beastie sleeped…  
>He glanced at Deryn, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.<p>

She moved closer to him, and they kissed, while looking at Bovril to make sure that the lorris was asleep.

"We've got to practice keeping quiet." Alek whispered.  
>Deryn smirked. "Aye. So let's get practicing!" And she dove in to recapture his grinning lips.<p>

Little did they know Bovril wasn't actually sleeping.

The little critter chuckled to itself, as it was wont to do. Its masters were going to be in for some fun in the future.

* * *

><p>Bonus! My (lame-ish) drawing of Alek and Deryn at the dance...<p>

http:/fav me/d4dj9mm (with a period between fav and me)


End file.
